


Electricity

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [118]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Prostate Massage, M/M, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:I dunno if this is smth you'd write but maybe the first time TK gets a prostate massage ever is from Carlos? and Carlos is so sweet abt it like TK mentions that he's never had one and Carlos is like hold my beer
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	Electricity

TK wasn’t really sure how it had gotten brought up. They’d been discussing past relationships, kinks, and strange sexual experiences, you know, normal Thursday night in the Strand-Reyes household. 

Somehow they’d gotten around to the topic of prostate massages.

“I’ve heard of it but I’ve never had one. I never really understood how it worked or anything.”

“Seriously? You’re missing out babe.”

“Is it really that great?”

“It’s fucking amazing. Do you want me to show you?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I think everyone needs to experience it at least once.”

“Okay,” TK felt hesitant but he knew Carlos would never do anything that would hurt him and he’d stop if he felt uncomfortable. 

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“I know that. You wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. I do want to try it, I at least want to see what the hype is about.”

“Okay. I promise we can stop whenever you want.”

TK nodded and leaned up to kiss him, “Do you need anything special for this?”

“Nope. Just you and some lube.”

“Do we want to do this right now?”

“If you want. We’re going at your pace baby.”

“Okay, how do you want me?”

“Lay on your stomach,” Carlos reached behind him to grab a pillow. “Put this under your hips to prop you up.”

TK did as asked and he listened while Carlos rummaged around behind him. Carlos returned to his side, running a soft hand over his hip.

“You ready baby?”

“Yeah go for it.”

He heard the sound of a lube cap and Carlos slicking up his fingers. He really hated it when he couldn’t see Carlos but he left a hand on his hip as a reminder that he was there.

He felt one finger circle around his hole before pressing it. It was easy to take and he didn’t need time to adjust.

Carlos moved his finger in and out a few times before crooking up and to the side.

“Holy shit,” TK jumped when he felt electricity run up his spine. 

“Found it,” Carlos chuckled.

“That feels crazy.”

“Good crazy or bad crazy?”

“Good I think.”

“Want me to keep going?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay. I’m gonna add another finger.”

“Okay.”

Carlos gently slipped in his middle finger, finding a rhythm for hitting TK’s prostate. 

“Oh my god,” he whined, pushing back into his hand.

“Feeling good baby?”

“Yeah.”

Mindless whines were falling from his lips as Carlos hit his prostate continuously.

“‘M close,” he whined.

“You’re doing so good baby. I love making you feel good. Cum for me baby.”

That was all the encouragement he needed, and TK spilled beneath himself, smearing cum across his belly. He was surprised when it didn’t stop like it normally did, instead, Carlos’ fingers kept moving and TK kept coming. 

He whined and started to wriggle away when he got sensitive and Carlos took the hint, pulling his hand away as gently as possible and rubbing TK’s back with his clean hand.

He left TK boneless on the bed as he went to get a bottle of water from the kitchen and a rag from the bathroom.

He rolled the still floppy limbed TK over, away from the wet spot on the sheets. He cleaned up his belly and around his soft cock, before sitting him up to drink water.

TK nuzzled into his neck and wrapped his arms around his belly.

“What did you think?” Carlos asked.

“That was awesome,” he mumbled against his skin. “Give me a minute and I’ll suck your dick or something.”

“Don’t worry about it, baby. This was about you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, baby I’m sure.”

“‘M kay.”

“Get some rest, sleepyhead,” Carlos laughed, kissing his head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
